


Dr. Weavers

by Lesdykawitzz



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesdykawitzz/pseuds/Lesdykawitzz
Summary: Kerry's ex husband comes into the ER. Established Kerry/Susan
Relationships: Susan Lewis/Kerry Weaver
Kudos: 6





	Dr. Weavers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I literally could not get this out of my brain because ER literally gives Kerry Weaver no plot points except trauma. I’ve genuinely never written fanfic before, but I figure in a fandom as small as this one bad fanfic is better than no fanfic so anyway… here is Kerry Weaver’s ex-husband comes into the ER and Kerry gets to actually work through some of her trauma :)

“We’ve got Stanley Weaver, a 42-year-old male, fell down some steps at the convention center, possible wrist fracture, no LOC,” the paramedic said as they rolled in a man on a gurney through the ER doors.

“Really, I swear, I’m fine, they shouldn’t have called an ambulance,” Stanley said. “This is so embarrassing. I tripped, that’s all.”

“Well Mr. Weaver, well check you out just the same,” Abby said as she walked up to the gurney. “Put him in curtain 3,” she added to the paramedics. “Weaver, huh, any relation to Kerry Weaver?”

“Well, I was married to one for a few years, but I doubt she kept the last name,” Stanley answered. 

“Ya well I’m gonna go out on a limb here and assume we’re not thinking of the same Kerry,” Abby laughed at the idea of Kerry married to this guy. Finishing her exam, she said “Alright, you are all set here, and I’ll go see if I can find a doctor to check you out okay?” Abby left to go start a chart.

“Carter, hey, could you come take a look at the possible wrist fracture in curtain 3?”

“Uhh, ya give me one second” John answered as he finished filing out a medical chart. “Haleh, can you give my food poisoning guy another unit of saline?” Haleh nodded, picking up the chart and walking away. “Ok so wrist fracture, what’s the history?”

“Visiting from out of down, fell on some steps at the convention center, no LOC.”

As they walked up to curtain 3, John started, Ok Mr. Weaver, Weaver huh, any relation-“

“Already asked, and no John.” Abby answered before John could even finish his question.

****************

Kerry and Susan walked into the ER together, both slightly embarrassed to be running late. They had planned to be here on time, but Henry had been fussy when they dropped him off at daycare, and they had a hard time leaving him. They walked to the admit desk, apologizing to Mark who had stayed late to cover for them.

“Mark, I’m sorry, but Henry just didn’t want to leave us this morning.” Susan apologized. 

“It’s ok, I’m waiting for Elizabeth to get off anyway. She got pulled into a surgery right before her shift was supposed to end, so I can hang around for a little while longer if you want.

“Thank you Mark, seems pretty busy in here today so that would be great” Kerry said as she looked at the board. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice coming from curtain 2. A voice she hadn’t heard for a really long time and one she thought she wouldn’t ever hear again. She stiffened at the thought. If Stan really was here, her first instinct was to hide. She really didn’t want to have to face him again. The last time she had seen him, well, she assumed he would still be pretty mad. Unfortunately, she had to walk past the curtain area to see any of the patients whose charts she had just picked up. She checked the board again, and sure enough, there was Weaver with wrist fracture written out next to his name.

“Anyone you know, Kerry?” Susan asked, following Kerry’s line of sight to the board. 

“Um, ya actually. I think my ex-husband is in curtain 2.”

Susan laughed in response. She knew Kerry had been briefly married in med school and in the beginning of her residency, but that had been in Boston. But when she looked at Kerry’s face, she realized she had been serious. “Really? Ok, I have got to meet him.”

“Susan, god no. He definitely doesn’t want to talk about me. We left it, well, we left it pretty bad.” Kerry was embarrassed to admit that her ex thought of her poorly. She had never told Susan the whole story about her divorce, and really didn’t want to tell Susan at the admit desk. It didn’t exactly paint her in the best light.

“Ok, Ker, I’m sorry, how about I go over and try and see if I can get him moving along.” She recognized that Kerry didn’t want to talk about this right now. She gave her a quick squeeze on her hand and headed over. Unfortunately, Kerry briefly turned around at that exact moment and made direct eye contact with Stanley. 

“Kerry? Oh my god. What a surprise! How are you?” 

Kerry faltered for a second, unable to come up with a reply. “Stan? What are you doing in Chicago? 

John and Abby looked between Kerry and Stanley. “So, this is the Kerry you were married to?” Abby’s eyes lit up as she realized what was going on. “Nobody is going to believe this.”

“Dr. Weaver, you were married?” John asked, confused about what was going on. “To a man?”

“I was at a conference, presenting on the changing protocols for acetaminophen overdoses,” Stanley said, answering Kerry’s question and choosing to ignore her coworker’s surprise. “And I’m in the ER because I fell. Embarrassing I know, but what can you do.”

“Did you hit your head? Any loss of consciousness?” Kerry worried. 

“Kerry I’m fine. One of your fine young doctors checked me out already. So you work here? I have to say I’m surprised you kept my last name.” 

“Ya, I moved out here for my final year of residency. And It was the name on my medical degree, so it felt wrong to change it. And besides, being at the end of the alphabet has it’s perks.” Kerry answered. She was confused about how amicable Stan was being but decided to go along with it.

Stanley laughed at that. “Well, can’t argue with that. But how are you? I wanted to reach out, but I honestly had no idea how to get in contact with you. You didn’t exactly leave forwarding address.”

At this, Kerry looked at Mark, Abby, Carter, and Susan, all of whom had stopped doing their jobs and were listening intently to their conversation. “Don’t any of you have patients to see?” At this, they all tried to look busy and scattered throughout the ER to continue their jobs. 

Susan desperately wanted to stay and reassure Kerry but realized any sort of affection might out her wife to her ex-husband. So instead, she tried to convey how much she loved her through a look and moved out of the curtain area.

“I um, am sorry about moving away without talking to you,” Kerry tried to explain. “But I really thought you wouldn’t want to see me again. Once I signed the divorce papers, I decided to move my residency to somewhere far away from Boston. And I ended up here.”

“You know, I even went back to that bar and asked Katie if she knew where you went. She seemed pretty upset that she didn’t.” Kerry allowed herself to think about Katie. She felt ashamed for leaving her. 

“Ya, I know I didn’t leave that situation right. I am really sorry Stanley. I feel awful for how I left things. I would even understand if you wanted to be transferred to a different hospital.”’

“What are the doctors here that awful? I rather liked that Carter kid.”

“No, that’s not what I-“

“I know Kerry,” he said. “And I wouldn’t transfer hospitals to get away from you. I am genuinely glad to see you.” Stan smiled at Kerry. “Are you happy? That’s really all I wanted to know.”

Kerry smiled back at Stan. Maybe she wasn’t the worst ex-wife in the world. Stan seemed to have forgiven her. “I am happy. Actually, that woman who is standing over there pretending not to be listening in to this conversation is my wife, Susan.” At the sound of her name, Susan looked up from across the room where she was pretending to be carefully reviewing charts and smiled sheepishly, embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping. But she had really just wanted to make sure Kerry was ok. “And we have a son, Henry. He’s two. And adorable.”

“Pleasure to meet you Susan,” Stan said as Susan walked over. “Glad someone was able to make this one happy.” Turning back to Kerry, he added “That’s all I ever wanted for you Kerry. I thought that someone could be me, but boy was I wrong.”

“Stan, I genuinely thought I loved you when we got married. You were the nicest, sweetest man I’d ever met. It wasn’t until… well it wasn’t until Katie that I realized maybe I had gotten it wrong.”

“Okay I’m really trying to be understanding here but who the hell is Katie and why haven’t you mentioned her before?” Susan said, curious about the big part of the story she seemed to be missing here.

“Can I tell her Ker?” Stanley asked for permission.

“Ya, go ahead,” Kerry knew Susan would have to find out at some point. Might as well be now.

“Well Katie was this bartender at this horrible little dive bar Kerry and I used to live above.” Stan started. “And she was gorgeous! We’d sit there and watch her be hit on by just about every guy that came in the place. But she never said yes. And I think you know enough to imagine why. But I was clueless at the time. Until one day, I walked in, and I knew Kerry was there, but I didn’t see Katie or Kerry. And I got kind of worried. So, I knocked on the door to the back. When I didn’t get an answer I walked in, only to find the Kerry had managed to do what no man had managed.”

“Stan, it was not like that. It was just one kiss. And then you walked in.”

“Well anyway, I didn’t know what to say so I just walked out. The next day I had divorce papers mailed to me. And I never heard from Kerry again.”

“Stan, again, I am so sorry. I really didn’t know. I thought I loved you until Katie kissed me. Well, I did love you, just not like I should have.” Kerry was embarrassed to think about the last time she saw Stan. And she hated that Susan knew she was a cheater. “But what about you? How have you been?”

“Kerry please, if anything it’s me who should be apologizing. Looking back, there might’ve been some clear signs I missed. But I’m still glad that I knew you, because I would’ve failed med school without you,” he joked. “I think sometimes things are meant to happen a certain way. And it seems like you deciding to move halfway across the country worked out for you.” He added, winking at Susan. “And I’ve been great! I’m an attending at Mass Gen, and I met an amazing girl there, got married again. We have two daughters, 6 and 4. I can’t believe how fast they’re growing up.”

Before Kerry could answer, an orderly walked up to the bed. “Hello, I’m here to bring a Stanley Weaver to X-Ray,” the orderly said, looking up from his chart. 

“Well Kerry, I’m glad to see you again. Here’s my card. I’m in Chicago for another few nights! Let’s get dinner. And Susan!” He said nodding at Susan. “I can tell you all the embarrassing stories of Kerry in med school.”

“Oh my god. I cannot wait,” Susan said, extremely excited about the idea.

“Ok Stan,” Kerry said, taking his card. “I’ll give you a call, I promise.” Kerry meant it. She was relieved to know that Stan wasn’t mad at her.

“So, that was your ex-husband,” Susan said as Stan was rolled away to X-ray. “He seems nice.”

“Susan, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about what happened with him. I just didn’t want you to think of me as a cheater.”

Susan laughed. “Kerry, one girl kissed you, one time, and then you filed for a divorce and moved halfway across the country? That doesn’t make you a cheater. That makes you a lesbian. And I think I love you even more for it,” she said as she gave Kerry a kiss on the cheek. “And now I have to get back to work. I hear the ER Chief is a real hard ass.”

Kerry laughed as Susan walked away. Maybe she wasn’t as bad of a person as she thought. She put Stan’s card in her wallet, promising to call him.

***************************  
Ok I know not everything fits into cannon, but Kerry is an east coast girl and I refuse to believe otherwise. I love the idea of Kerry having a lesbian meltdown. Also sorry for any mistakes I know the like medical part of it probably is inaccurate but I’m just a simple education major who hasn’t been to a hospital in over 10 years. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
